Hikari
by Kiraya Kizuki
Summary: One battle with the Akatsuki changed it all. Now Hinata finds out she has an alter ego. How can she put up with her alter ego and Sasuke? Based on the song Hikari by Utada Hikaru. Contains little Humor


Kiraya here and I just wanted to say

Tobi: TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!

Kiraya: Well that wasn't what I was going to say.... dang now I forgot Tobi do the disclaimer

Tobi: Kiraya-chan does not own Naruto

Kiraya: Thanks nows here's a cookie*hands cookie*

Chapter 1

Hinata's POV

My day started like every other day. The only thing different was my outfit. I wore a black tank top, lavender spaghetti top that stopped right above my belly button. Black shorts with a black skirt with slits for movement. I put on my ninja shoes and pulled my midnight blue hair in a low ponytail. I brushed my bangs to the side.

"It's sad I haven't seen my team in almost a year." I frowned and looked at myself in the mirror. Noticed a black crescent moon on my cheek it was small and hardly noticeable. Then my reflection in the mirror changed. It was still me but I looked cold and evil.

As soon as the picture appeared it vanished. I'm not going to lie to you I was terrified.

I walked outside to get some fresh air and just to walk around the village. Then Lee ran up to me and half of his eye brows were shaved off. Awkardddd.

"Hey Lee, what's up with your eyebrows?" I asked.

"Naruto." I laughed and shook my head. "So what did you come to me to say." "Report to the Hokage's office immediately." he said. I rolled my eyes ' I haven't did anything bad...yet what would she want with me' I thought. "Thanks for the message Lee." "Your welcome youth Hinata-chan!" Then he walked away. "He's got to stop it with the whole youth thing"

Hokage's Office

When I walked in I saw Naruto,Sakura, and Kakashi already there. "Go ahead and sit down Hinata." I sat down near a chair by Naruto. "Hey Hinata-chan I didn't know you were going to be on the mission with us.'Yes I'm not in trouble that's a relief ' "Hey Sakura-chan and Kakashi-sensei." I said. Sakura waved poorly and Kakashi smiled under his mask. I looked at Sakura 'What's her problem?' I thought.

"Nice of you to join us Hinata." said Tsunade. "Your mission is to stop 2 missing-nins from terrorizing a near by village. With Hinata's Byakugan you'll be able to track them easily. 'Wow of course they didn't want me because I'm strong they wanted me for my Byakugan.'

"You guys leave in 2 hours." I got out of my chair and left with Naruto on my toes. "Hey Naruto what's up?" I asked. "I'm so excited to be on a MISSION!" yelled Naruto. I flinched. "Naruto right here."

Naruto rubbed the back of his head "Sorry." I giggled. "It's okay I gotta go see you in 2 hours." I walked off headed straight the Hyuuga compound or as I like to call it "Hell on Earth".

All of a sudden I was grabbed and led into the woods. I kicked the figure in the head and flipped him over. "Stay Back!" I yelled. "Ow girl that hurt wow I'm impressed." said the figure. I noticed that there were two of them. Black cloaks with red clouds. "Oh crap you guys are the Akatsuki." "Glad you recognized us." said the blue skinned shark dude. "Holy crap you have blue skin and your part shark hahaha are you related to Jaws or something."

"Shut up!" he blushed. "Do you know who I am little girl." "Kisame Ho... Hogi something like that." "You should be scared." said Kisame. "Please the only thing scary about you is your breath do you drink your own piss or something." I said smirking. "That's it!"

Kisame charged at me but I was one step ahead of him. I appeared behind him and kicked him in the head. Kisame flew into a tree. "Wow Jaws you have really let yourself go." Before I knew it I was kicked into a tree. "Jerk that hurt!" I yelled. "Hina-chan you sure have changed." My eyes widened. "Itachi U-Uchiha!?" I took off in the other direction. I could feel his chakra signature close to me.

'I can't let him catch me no matter what.' Suddenly I felt a surge of power go through me. **"It's ok child just let me take over."** I nodded and let whoever was talking take over. Purple chakra appeared on both of my hands. I turned around. "**Stay away from me!"** I yelled.

Purple elctricity came out of my hand and shocked Itachi blowing him back. I quickly created a chakra field just in case he tried to follow me. 'Thank you' I told the voice. "**Your welcome now go home so you won't be late for your mission.' '**Wow my world just got a lot more complicated.


End file.
